Board of Directors/2011 First Quarter Meeting Minutes
|} The first quarter meeting of the Board of Directors for the calendar year of 2011 was held at the Pfiefer-Thompson residence in Paducah, Kentucky on Sunday, February the 20th. Attendees Board Members ;Physically Present :Hooper, Lacey Wilson, Steve Johnson, Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson, Jake Kubitschek ;Not present, accounted for :Charles Ringstaff, Kelsey Phelps, Nick Henley, Brandon Boatright ;Not present, unaccounted for :Shawn Cain Guests :Graham Griffin Previously Tabled Discussions Website Webmaster Steve Johnson created a timeline for the final release of the new OgreLair.org website, which should be seen in mid-March. Camp Oggie Location Hunting It was decided that out of the pool of prospective attendees, that the best middle location seemed to actually end up being near Evansville, Indiana. Each physically present member of the meeting was tasked with having a prospective location with available dates and pricing by the second quarter meeting, at which time a location and date must be locked down and confirmed in order to begin proper preparations. The Oggies Nomination Period The currently active nomination period was discussed, with plans to promote this better to members for more inaugural participation. Old Goals Chapter Recruitment Goal Out of the third quarter meeting of 2010, a goal for each then-in-attendance member was to help recruit a new chapter. Two members, Steve Johnson and Hooper, have met that goal (recruiting the Ultra City Ogres and the Crown City Ogres, respectively). A push to complete this goal by the other members was made. Goal deadline is July of 2011. New Discussions Votes of Confidence No Votes of Confidence were necessary during this board meeting. President's Report The President was interested in possibly raising the funds to compile a stock of merchandise and promotional materials for events, and funding for this was discussed. Director of Communications' Report The Director of Communications requested a huge improvement be made in the number of contributions to the monthly Roll Call newsletter, as in the months that this is actually full of content, it has received great feedback and reached the membership successfully. Supreme Dungeon Master's Report The Supreme Game Master had no report. Webmaster's Report See Previously Tabled Discussions above for the Webmaster's update on the website. Treasury Report The Treasurer discussed budget and funding drive needs for 2011. Committee Reports The Subcommittee on Camp Oggie Murder Mystery will meet independently of the board some time shortly after the second quarter meeting to lock into place all the rules and specifics for the Terror at Camp Oggie game. Rank Promotions No nominations for rank promotions were discussed during the meeting. Awards Presented No Awards were presented or nominated during the meeting. Non-Agenda Discussions *Steve Johnson and Brandon Boatright will be presenting a O.G.R.E.s panel at Gen Con. *Plans to host another Laser Ponies Character Workshop for 2011's OMGcon where discussed and confirmed. Goals A goal for all present board members was to have one location contacted and information compiled to provide at the next board meeting in regards to a host site for the next Camp Oggie. The seriousness of this being done was explicitly stated. Failure to reach this goal would result in the failure of 2011's camp. The location, price, and dates must be confirmed at the next meeting. Next Meeting The 2011 second quarter meeting will be held on May 15th, 2011 at the residence of Walter H. Pfeifer-Thompson at noon. ---- Back To: Ogres Wiki → Organization of Gamers & Roleplaying Enthusiasts → Ogres Portal → Officers → Board of Directors Category:Ogres Category:Browse Category:Past Events